


Carlos

by Tammy123



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy123/pseuds/Tammy123
Summary: Jay, Evie, and Mal are stunned by Carlos' close call with death.





	Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> So, around early May, I saw "Rotten to the Core" on YouTube. Long story short, I got a little obsessed with Descendants. Bought the movie a week later, then wrote this story. Then I found the books (turns out I was right - there is a closet). Anyway, I would like to post all my stories of each of the Isle teens, plus one big story of how I thought the movie should have end. It'll be gritty and dark. Hopefully you like this. If not, oh well - to each their own. I hope to also post some of my fanfiction for The 100 too. So look out for that if you're a fan.

His mother had locked him in the closet again. After berating him, burning him on the arms with a cigarette, and fracturing his left shoulder, Cruella got bored – and when she got bored, she’d lock him in the closet for several days with no medical attention, no food, no clothes, and his silence to keep him company. This time, the silence and darkness of the closet made his pain greater – not just his physical pain (though it seemed to have increased there in the darkness), but his psychological pain. Thoughts of how worthless he was, how weak he was, occupied his mind.   
He hated himself and began to sob like a baby because of it. Loud and heart-wrenching, his sobs where the only sound in the closet. He hated how he had to avert his eyes every time he looked in the mirror. He hated the shame he felt when he saw the bruises on his face. He hated not feeling (not even looking, sometimes), human. He felt around in the darkness for a tiny knob, turning it when he grasped a hold on it, then rummaged through the tiny door it opened. Inside of it were cleaning supplies. Sometimes when he needed to get away he’d take a little sniff. He unscrewed the top to the spray, placed his nose right above the opening, then inhaled the vapors of the product. His eyelids heavy from the fumes, he could feel the chemicals cloud his brain. He dropped the bottle, the contents spilling on the carpet floor, then keeled over – his head hitting the floor.   
A trip was nice – but sometimes passing out was even better.   
…  
“Oh, God!” It was Mal. “Oh, God! No!” She picked up the empty spray bottle. Carlos was sniffing again. She watched Evie check his pulse.   
“You guys, he’s not breathing!”  
“What?” It was Jay. “Are you sure?” He hoped Evie was wrong. Carlos was a brother to him. And Mal and Evie were sisters to him. He didn’t want to think about losing any of them. He pushed Mal and Evie aside to check Carlos’ pulse. She was right. He wasn’t breathing. He began to frantically pat Carlos’ face, “Come on, Carlos!” And when that didn’t work he began CPR. “Come on, Carlos! You can do this! Breathe!”   
The girls clutched each other as Jay pushed his weight onto the boy. The thought of one of their best friends dying suffocating them.   
“Carlos, wake up! Wake up, Carlos!” His voice breaking and his eyes watering at the pain of losing Carlos, Jay pushed harder and faster. “Damn it, Carlos!”   
“Oh, God!” Evie looked away. She couldn’t look at Carlos’ lifeless body anymore, instead she held on tighter to Mal whose eyes were glossed over by disbelief. Everything to her was like an out-of-body experience. She refused to see what was happening. She refused to hear Jay beg Carlos to breathe. She refused to feel Evie’s tears that fell upon her shoulders.   
“You can do this, Carlos! You can do this, Carlos!”  
Carlos gasped. Breathing sighs of relief, the three teens watched as their friend came back to life, then looked at him with teary eyes. His chest was covered in old scars and his face was littered with bruises. His arms had awful blisters and burns and his shoulder was black. There was a moment of silence. They didn’t know what to say or do. They just blinked at Carlos, who cowered in the corner of the closet, Jay beside him.   
“You promised, Carlos.”   
“I know, Jay.”  
“You know?” Jay was incredulous. “You know? You promised, Carlos!” He began to violently shake Carlos, allowing his rage and fear take over him. “You promised, damn it! You promised! You promised, damn it!”  
“Jay, stop!” Evie yelled.  
“You promised! You promised!”   
“Jay, stop!” This wasn’t helping. Evie pulled Jay off of Carlos, then watched as Jay crumpled over, wracked with sobs.   
They were scared. It never got this bad.  
“I don’t know why you care! I’m no good!” Carlos shrieked, “I’m no good!  
“Oh, God!” Evie kneeled down. “No. No. That’s not true.” She sat down between Carlos and Jay. Placing a reassuring hand on Jay’s back and gently wrapping her other arm around Carlos’ bruised shoulder, Evie whispered in his ear as he whimpered about what little self-worth he had.  
Mal’s back slid down the door of the closet. She was far removed from everyone else. Unaware of what was happening, it was a compulsion that led her to her friends’ side. Her bottom finally reaching the ground, and her eyes glazed over, her sight focused on something far away and distant. She could feel Carlos’ small hand slip into hers. He was right: They were no good. They were traumatized. They were hurting. They were damaged. If they allowed themselves to think about it, they were a little lonely and scared too. She wasn’t sure any of them would be okay.  
Neither of them were.


End file.
